


In the end

by Csribbles



Series: In the end [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Radioactive baby, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Csribbles/pseuds/Csribbles
Summary: One of the alternative endings for Radiactive, baby.





	

Everything was dark.

Everything?

Nothing.

Nothing was dark.

Nothing was light.

It was just emptiness.

Just like the two times before.

He would have yelled, shouted, raged. He would have cried, broken down.

But he couldn't. He didn't feel, see, smell. Because there was... nothing. He was alone.

But then suddenly, he felt pain in his head.

He felt the sting in his lungs, like he couldn't breathe.

He felt the small pieces of metal that had sunken into his skin when he fell.

He felt warm arms holding him on someones lap.

He opened his eyes.

First he saw nothing.

Then he saw a figure. It was another person. A male. Tan skin, dark hair. A strong jaw. Freckles. Green and blue eyes.

"Timothy...?" He whispered as he stared up at the other man. Timothy just hushed him, stroaking his hair as he pulled him closer.

"It's okay now," he muttered, eyes sliding shut, tears prickling in his eyes. Jack furrowed his brows and turned slightly to look around himself. There was blood on the ground, but... no body.

"Where... where is Rhys?" He felt Timothy tense. He looked back at the man, who was looking around now aswell.

"What do you mean? I thought he was the one who shot you," Jack could feel that he was nervous. He cocked a brow.

"No, I shot him, and then... myself. His body was right there," he grumbled, glancing back at the spot again. Timothy just shook his head.

They were silent from there, Jacks eyes concentrated on the ground next to Timothy.

Jack missed many things like that. He missed the way Timothys left eye lit up, along with the screen that appeared onto his right palm. He had also missed the big scar underneath Timothys jaw, he missed the device next to it.

Timothy tightened his grip on Jack as he slowly helped him up to his feet, "come on, there's a health machine nearby. With that, they started walking away.

Jack missed the body laying in a nearby ditch, next to the Quick Change machine. He missed the way the man looked just like him, the way his body was covered in blood. He missed the way his entire throat had been sliced open, his shield and guns on another mans hip.

On the mans hip, who was holding Jack up. The one who was walking Jack away from there.

Jack missed many things.

 


End file.
